(i) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a heating panel assembly and an electrical connector as a component of such assembly, more especially a self-stripping connector.
(ii) Description of the Prior Art
Electrical heating ceiling panels are known having a heating wire embedded in a ceiling panel. The panels radiate the heat developed by the heating wire and provide a very cost effective method of heating a room. The radiant heating panels convert electrical energy to heat without the use of noisy pumps, blowers or furnaces and the accompanying dust, smell and maintenance costs.
Typically such panels comprise gypsum board panels about 0.5 inches in thickness, having low temperature nichrome heating wires embedded therein.
The heating panels are generally suspended on straps which are secured across the length of the joists or rafters to hold the heating panels therebetween. After installation of the heating panels, a normal ceiling, for example, of sheet rock or plaster board is applied to and supported from the joists by mechanical fasteners.
During installation of the panels it is necessary to effect an electrical connection between a main power line and the heating wire of the panel. In particular, a pair of source leads which are electrically connected to the heating wire extend from one side edge of the panel and an electrical connection is formed between the leads and the main power line; and a plurality of the panels are connected in this way, in parallel.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,751,630, J. L. Brasky, issued Aug. 7, 1973, describes an arrangement for effecting such electrical connection employing double-ended sleeve type connectors. This arrangement requires the formation of grooves or recesses in the side edge of the panel, interconnected by apertures. The electrical connection is formed by crimping at the double-ended sleeve and the connection is then covered with a heat shrinkable insulating tube or with gypsum grout or other insulating material.
Canadian Pat. No. 1,198,138, J. L. Brasky, issued Dec. 17, 1985, describes another arrangement for forming the electrical connection in which self-stripping connector elements are employed to strip the plastic insulation from the insulated conductor of the power lines and simultaneously form an electrical connection between the exposed conductors and the source leads. These connector elements are then encapsulated with a U-shaped closure member having parallel leg portions which slidably engage the surfaces of the panel. The electrical connections are then insulated, for example, by introducing an air-hardenable insulating grout into the closure member.
The latter technique is employed commercially but has disadvantages. In particular, the several steps of assembly of the parts is carried out by the electrician on the site of installation, i.e., the ceiling; the electrician is required to carry out tasks outside his normal practice, for example, the application of the grout; and the use of the grout is messy. These disadvantages have resulted in reluctance by some contractors to employ the heating panels for installation in new buildings. A further disadvantage is that after the application of the grout the electrical connection cannot be inspected by municipal and government personnel employed to make such inspections.
A further disadvantage of the prior structures is that electricians sometimes replace the electrical connector with one not approved for the particular application.